barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie: Mariposa and Her Butterfly Fairy Friends
Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends, also simply known as Barbie: Mariposa, is the 12th CGI film and the 4th installment in the Barbie: Fairytopia series released on February 26, 2008. The film is told by Elina to her puffball Bibble about a butterfly fairy named Mariposa who is a book lover and always think of something different which makes her different from others. Mariposa however has a quest: to rescue Queen Marabella and free Flutterfield from the evil fairy Henna and the Skeezites. Official Description "Join Barbie in an all-new world of Butterfly Fairies! Mariposa is a beautiful butterfly fairy who loves to read and dream about the world outside her home in the land of Flutterfield. Flutterfield is protected by the Queen's glimmering magical lights, but when the Queen is poisoned by the evil fairy Henna, the special lights begin to go out one by one. It's up to the brave Mariposa and her friends to journey beyond the safe borders of the city in search of a hidden antidote that will save the Queen. Join the butterfly fairy friends on an exciting adventure that will transform them forever!" Plot Henna, the evil butterfly fairy, has poisoned the queen of Flutterfield in an attempt to take over the kingdom. Due to this, the lights protecting Flutterfield are in danger of going out. These lights protect Flutterfield from the "Skeezites", monsters who eat butterfly fairies, and are connected to the life of Flutterfield's queen. It's up to Mariposa, Willa, Rayna, and Rayla to find an antidote to save the queen. They first travel according to the map, but when night falls, they are far from Flutterfield and the Skeezites appear. They engage into a long chase scene, but Mariposa, Rayna and Rayla escape through a gate of red plants. However, the map gets chomped by a Skeezite. Mariposa remembers that there was a sun picture on the map, and she concludes that they should travel west, as toward the rising sun. They then arrive to the Bewilderness, and encounter a little flying rabbit (called a Meewah) named Zinzie, who is a great thrower and loves fluttercorn, leads them to a mermaid statue in exchange for a packet of fluttercorn. They end up all diving into a lake, and find mermaids. Mariposa asks them to tell her the whereabouts of the Cave of Reflections, and the mermaids agree to help them, but they ask for one thing in exchange: Concle shells. Merbabies are sleeping and use these shells as pillows, and it is revealed that if you wake the baby, the baby cries and wake up a sea monster. Rayla finds a plant and wrappes it up until it bears the shape of the conch shells. They gently swap the shells with the plant, but one of the babies gets tickled on the nose by a little leaf that wasn't wrapped properly, and the baby woke up and started crying. The other merbabies wake up and also cry, waking up the sea monster. While Mariposa delivers the concho shells to the mermaids, Rayna, Zinzie and Rayla try to escape the sea monster by swimming in different directions. The mermaids help in the end, and they all escape the sea monster. Meanwhile, Queen Marabella has fallen ill, and the guards captured the prince who was trying to find the antidote. The Queen's captain of the guards holds the prince in a conversation, and Mariposa's friend sought out the prince, and freed him. However, Mariposa's best friend tells the prince that she has spotted Henna doing evil things. They decide to follow Henna, and they find out that Henna had taken control over Skeezites just by mixing a strange liquid and thistleburst. The mermaids tell Mariposa where to find the Cave of Reflections, and Mariposa and her friends fly off towards it eagerly, only to find out that the cave was guarded by Skeezites. The fairies manage to trick the monsters, and they all escape into the cave. There, they find their own reflections talking back to themselves, and meet the Fairy of the Cave. She leads the group to different sections, where she proclaims each time "one of you must stay behind". Mariposa was left as the last one, and the fairy guides her toward a place filled with stars. The fairy tells her that one star holds the antidote she needs, and in the end she selects the correct star. They arrive back just in time when the Skeezites start attacking everyone at the Royal fairy castle. Mariposa presents the antidote to the queen and Queen Marabella presents each of them with a crown of flowers. Henna manages to get away with the Skeezites, fleeing from the light. After the big rescue of the queen, Mariposa felt she belonged again. Cast and Characters *Mariposa: Chiara Zanni *Willa: Tabitha St. Germain *Rayna: Kathleen Barr *Rayla: Erin Mathews *Henna: Nicole Oliver *Prince Carlos: Alessandro Juliani *Zinzie: Cathy Weseluck *Lord Gastrous: Alistair Abel *Elina: Kelly Sheridan *Bibble: Lee Tockar *Dizzle: Cathy Weseluck *Skeezite #1: Terry Klassen *Skeezite #2: Lee Tockar *Fairy Speck: Cathy Weseluck *Anemone: Jane Barr *Coral: Tabitha St. Germain *Queen Marabella: Jane Barr *Flutterpixie: Tabitha St. Germain *Royal Guard: David Kaye Release Scene Selection # The Story Begins 4:59 # Mariposa, the Butterfly Fairy 2:16 # Dressing for the Ball 5:10 # Henna's Potion 2:11 # Meeting Prince Carlos 3:56 # The Prince's Map 6:08 # Skeezites! 4:05 # Henna's Wicked Plot 2:06 # Willa to the Rescue 2:55 # Zinzie Leads the Way 4:58 # The Waterwhirls 7:17 # The Secret of the Light 1:53 # Sneaking By 4:39 # The Cave of Reflection 3:47 # One Special Star 4:19 # Time to Be Brave 3:32 # The Queen Awakens {3:55] # Making New Friends 6:29 DVD Bonus Features *"Flutterfield Scavenger Hunt". *"Flutterpixie Dress Up". *The Making of: Barbie Mariposa and Her Butterfly Fairy Friends Trivia *This film was nominated for "Best Animation Program or Series" to Tiffany J. Shuttleworth and Luke Carroll for the 2008 Leo Awards. *"Mariposa" is Spanish for "butterfly". *The film is also known as: **''Barbie: Mariposa'' (end credits) **''Barbie Fairytopia: Mariposa'' (doll commercial) **''Barbie: Mariposa and Her Butterfly Fairy Friends'' ('Classic Movie' DVD cover) *This is the first Barbie film that Kelly Sheridan does not voice the titular protagonist of this film; however she voices the Fairytopia character, Elina. *This is the 4th Fairytopia installment as it follows Elina and Bibble on their new quest; however it is considered a spin-off. *This is the first time Elina tells a story to Bibble like Barbie tells a story to Kelly in Barbie in the Nutcracker, Barbie as Rapunzel and Barbie of Swan Lake Also Known As *Dutch - Barbie: Mariposa en haar Vlinderachtige Feevriendjes *Croatian - Barbie: Mariposa i njeni/njezini Leptirski Vilinski Prijatelji ''or ''Barbie: Mariposa i njene/njezine Prijateljice Vile Leptirice *Albanian - Barbie: Mariposa dhe Mikeshat e Saj Zana Flutura *German - Barbie: Mariposa und ihre Freundinnen, die Schmetterlingsfeen *Italian - Barbie: Mariposa e le Sue Amiche Fate Farfalle *French - Barbie: Mariposa et ses Amies Les Fées Papillon *Finnish - Barbie: Mariposa ja hänen perhoskeiju-ystävänsä *Hungarian - Barbie: Mariposa és a Pillangótündérek *Polish - Barbie: Mariposa i jej Motylo-Wróżkowi Przyjaciele *Persian - باربى: مريپوسا و دوستان پروانه اى پرى او *Georgian - ბარბი მარიპოსა *Hebrew - ברבי מריפוסה External Links *UPHE Disc Site *Wikipedia *IMDb Category:Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends Category:Rainmaker Studios Category:Barbie Fairytopia